Pervert
by ElegantArrow 64
Summary: Misa suspects L of messing around with Raito behind her back. But L is determined to prove her wrong. But does proving someone wrong mean there right? L's not as innocent as he lets on.


Me: Yeah, my Death Note obsession has created an army of plot bunnies just waiting to be splattered across the computer screen. After much battling, I decided to write some out so then I can continue with my Kingdom Hearts story.

Lets get this thing started.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Death Note but really wish I could so I can beat the crap out of Light 

Warning: Yaoi Reference. And don't think I have my "Sans" right when referring to a person in Japan and what not. Correct me if any terms are wrong.

It was silent that night.

Well… except for the endless tapping of bent fingers over a keyboard that is. Fingers that never rested zooming in a pale white blur over worn keys pressing down with a loud "click" cutting through the silence and blending with the soft hum of the computers monitor and Raito's broken chorus of snores. The teen lay curled up on a nearby couch covered in a mixture of light and shadow from the bright light of the computer screen and the figure and it's chair.

He paid no attention to the sleeping teen staring unblinking at the contents zooming across the computer screen with heavily lined black eyes. His clothes were baggy and messy hanging limply against his slender figure which he had managed to keep despite the constant amount of sweets he devoured whenever he had the chance. Chocolate bar wrappers, tea cups, and forks littered the surrounding area cold and forgotten as the famous L continued managing his search for the murderous Kira.

Automatically he raised his right hand up from off the computer table and brought it up to his pale lips extending his pointer finger and placing his nail in between his teeth which he began to gnaw silently. The movement caused a tremor to run through the silver chain connecting him and the sleeping Raito which he believed to be Kira and wouldn't let out of his site. It was safer this way, then if his assumptions were correct he wouldn't risk ruining his plan by letting the boy out of his site.

However…

Silently he swiveled his chair around causing a soft creak to shoot through the air rippling the silence like water and locked his eyes on Raito. The teen let out a small groan, turning to the side and burying his face in the crook of his arm curling his feet in closer toward the middle of his body. His eyelids fluttered softly, allowing a small glimmer of light to shine in against the blankness of his eyes from the glowing computer screen L had been unable to succeed in completely blocking with his slender body. He sat silently watching the sleeping boy adjusting his sensitive ears to his steady breathing secretly preferring the prescience of the angel like sound over that of the roaring buzz of the computer.

Ever so slightly L leaned forward allowing his untidy black hair to shadow over his headlight eyes casing the computer chair to let out an annoying creak shattering fractions of the chilled silence. Carefully he reached out a pale, shaking, hand to the sleeping Raito and brushed the tips of his long fingers gently against the boys bangs brushing them away from his eyelids.

Suddenly a loud bang shot through the air and L directed his blank gaze toward the door where an angry looking Amane Misa stood glaring icily at him from across the room; her blonde, straight hair tied back in two messy pigtails causing her to look less menacing then she had intended to appear to the shallow detective.

L stared back at her, his blank expression never changing despite the bad vibes she was attempting to give off.

"Problems Misa-san?" L asked breaking the silence with liquid ease.

"Don't give me that Ryuuzaki-san!" Misa snapped dropping her usual perky demeanor. "I know what you've been up too!"

L could tell she was trying to get a reaction out of him by getting straight to the point but he wouldn't allow her such an honor. Silently he swiveled his chair back around to the computer screen causing the chain attaching him and Raito to jingle quietly. "I never doubt you didn't. You are also involved in the Kira case and even more importantly, are suspected of being the second Kira. You knowing of my research doesn't surprise me in the least."

A hiss of disapproval shot through the air and the sound of Misa's high heels vibrated through the room as she stormed over to L bringing her face down in front of his narrowing her painted eyes. "I mean about Raito-kun! I know you've been messing around with him pervert!"

Suddenly the Computer screen switched to L's screensaver and the room was cast in total darkness. Luckily for L the sudden absence of light allowed him several free moments to regain his blank expression from one of shock quickly jiggling the computer mouse and parting the curtains of darkness staring back at Misa and regaining hold of the conversation.

"Misa-san, I already explained the situation. I'm only handcuffed to Raito because-"

"Because you suspect he's Kira and want to keep an eye on him twenty four seven, yeah I know. But I have my suspicions."

L carefully leaned back in his seat. "Share them with me Misa-san and I will tell you if your suspicions are accurate."

Misa opened her mouth but carefully closed it straightening up and sticking out her lower lip in a lip glossed pout. "You'll just make up accuses to everything I have to tell you Ryuuzaki. I know you've been messing with my Raito!"

L stared back at her mourning face, unfazed by her puppy dog eyes. He glanced over at Raito wondering how in the world the boy could sleep over Misa's loud voice but thought it better that he remained asleep during this conversation.

"Misa, just tell me why you suspect me of messing with Raito and I'll be fully honest with you." he explained.

Misa growled. "How honest is that?"

L brought his thumb up to his teeth and took a small nip at his nail considering the question. "As honest as I can be."

"Which is?" she pressed.

"Seventy-five percent honest."

She placed her hands on her hips, her skull earrings tinkling lightly. "That's not good enough."

"Alright. Seventy-five point five percent honest."

"You're an ass." she hissed.

L shrugged. "Take it or leave it Misa-san. I have a lot of work to do and your distracting me."

Her eyes darkened. "Oh, I know you have a lot of work to do Ryuuzaki. I also know it doesn't concern that computer either."

A heavy silence fell in between them once again and L slowly turned his head toward Misa, his black eyes boring into hers. "Explain your reasons for thinking such things Misa-san."

The blonde smiled triumphantly. "because Raito-sans been acting really distant from me ever since you two have been chained together."

L resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I wonder if that would be because he's been chained to me and I do most of my research on Kira in front of this computer. You ever consider that?"

Misa's face slowly fell. "Oh…um…yeah, but." her eyes narrowed again. "That's not what I mean! he's been acting weird, like he doesn't pay any attention to me."

"He's been helping me with the Kira case so I'm sure he's had a lot on his mind." L explained turning back to his computer. "He wants to avenge Kira for me thinking you and him are the second Kira."

"He always zones out too! Whenever I try to talk to him he barely pays attention." she drove on.

"Also to do with the Kira case. He's merely thinking."

"Why do you always lock me in my room?" Misa asked coldly.

L turned back toward her turning his lips down into a small frown. He was getting irritated. "I told you, it's so we can keep an eye on you twenty four seven in case you're the second Kira."

"But why did you decide to watch me in my room and chain yourself to Raito-kun? It seems to make more sense if you wanted to be chained to me and lock Raito-kun in his room and watch him through the camera's instead."

Another loop of silence placed itself between them and L continued to stare at the computer bringing his thumb back up to his lips biting down softly and causing part of the nail to break away which he spit to the side much to Misa's disgust.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

L was ready for her. "You are suspected of being the second Kira therefore being chained to you instead of me being chained to Raito-kun would prove nothing to me because there wouldn't ever be a second Kira if there wasn't a first Kira. So Raito-kun is more important to me as a detective then you."

L felt another wave of bad vibes hit him from behind and he continued to stare at his computer blankly as Misa struggled for a reply.

"Well…um…okay but… he's friendlier with you more often these days, he never used to like you much after what you did to him. Why's that?"

L smiled to himself tapping his fingers against the mouse softly. "Well you would be more friendlier to me to if you were in my prescience twenty four seven."

"No I wouldn't." She assured him coldly.

"What do you mean by "messing around" anyway Misa-san?" he asked curiously determined to hear her definition.

His question caught her off guard and she shifted uncomfortably. "You know what I mean Ryuuzaki-san…"

"Tell me and I'll tell you if I know."

She shrugged brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes cautiously. "You know, like...kissing… making out… screwing around. Things couples do together."

"Well then you shouldn't accuse me and Raito-kun of doing such things."

Misa blinked. "Why not."

He turned toward her frowning. "because me and Raito-kun are not a couple. You two are."

This changed Misa's mood completely and a heavy blush rose in her cheeks causing her to smile bashfully. "Aw, Ryuuzaki-kun. Thank you."

L nodded stiffly. "Are you done suspecting me of messing around now Misa-san?"

She nodded happily. "I'm sorry Ryuuzaki, I just was worried that's all. I've never had a relationship in a situation like this before so I just got paranoid."

"Well now you know so you can go back to your room." L informed her, his hand tightening on the computer mouse.

Misa nodded in agreement. "Okay. Goodnight Ryuuzaki-san."

L opened his mouth to give a shallow goodnight to the blonde model when suddenly a loud, erotic groan cut through the air causing both him and Misa to freeze in place.

L swiveled his chair around quickly and Misa took a few steps into the room locking her eyes on Raito who was lying spread eagled out upon the couch with one leg hanging over the edge and his left hand over his eyes clenching and unclenching as his face screwed up in a twisted expression switching between one of pain and pleasure. His breath began to quicken and come out in ragged short gasps filling the room with a have cloud of awkwardness as L and Misa watched him with wide eyes.

"Ryuuzaki-san…" he moaned softly his voice rising as his hips thrust upward with a muffled cry. "Harder…please…"

Misa's eyes locked on L.

"Please Ryuuzaki...Just like last time…"

For the first time in L's life he found himself backed into a corner. He carefully turned his eyes to Misa unable to find the will power to hide the horror which had imbedded itself in his eyes.

He let out a small, nervous laugh gripping the sides of his chair tightly and flashing Misa a halfhearted grin. "Heh…."

Misa's eyes flared.

"RRYYUUZZAAAKKKIIIII!!!!!!"

Fine

Me: I came up with this not too long ago and I ended up putting it to the side unfinished then dug it up when I was cleaning out my documents and choose to finish it. Send Reviews, they help greatly!


End file.
